


in praise of women

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 100 word drabbles, F/M, Gen, Ladies of RNM Week 2020, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: A compilation of 100 word drabbles for Ladies of RNM Week 2020, each day dedicated to a different woman.Day 1: LizDay 2: RosaDay 3: IsobelDay 4: JennaDay 5: Maria
Relationships: Charlie Cameron & Jenna Cameron, Diego/Liz Ortecho, Isabel Evans & Michael Guerin, Maria DeLuca & Rosa Ortecho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Liz

**Author's Note:**

> day 1: I'm a bitch (ambition, success, anger)

"Diego, I love you, but leave me alone."

Liz closed her binder and moved to the other one. She was on the cusp of a breakthrough, she could feel it. Diego hovered.

"That was probably the most Liz Ortecho way you could've said that to me for the first time," he said smugly. Her words hit her at once and she turned to face him.

"I'm so sorry," she gushed, "I just got so focused on-"

"Don't be," Diego promised, "I love you too."

She waited for him to be mad; it never came.

So Liz got back to work. 


	2. Rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-love, kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 2 of ladies of rnm week: I'm a lover (pleasure, comfort, fun)

Rosa held her breath until she felt lightheaded.

It wasn't anything close to a high, but it dizzied her mind. She threw her books to the floor in a fit of hatred. She'd promised Liz to take it seriously. She was regretting that.

Rosa laid back in the empty dorm room and stared up at the ceiling. Objectively, life was good. She just, sadly, missed getting high. She fiddled with the waistband of her jeans as she tried to come up with new ways to unwind.

As her hand slipped past the waistband, she figured this would have to do.


	3. Isobel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: I'm a child/I'm a mother (family, legacy, past/future)

"It's fucking freezing."

"That's a funny way of apologizing for getting mad when I said to bring a jacket."

Isobel grinned and Michael continued to pout. He pressed his cold nose to her shoulder as he shivered. It was something so distinctly brotherly that she couldn't help but smile. It took years of insisting she was his family for him to do something like that, but it was worth it.

"Have I mentioned that I love you lately?" she asked. He hid his smile in her shoulder and she didn't mention it. What was family for?

"Love you too, Izzy."


	4. Jenna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 4: i'm a sinner (achilles heel, flaws, challenge)
> 
> mentions of a gunshot

Jenna laughed as she pressed her hand against her abdomen.

She wouldn't call herself stupid, but her sister's exclamations of her being reckless were loud. Jenna closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall.

"Why would you do that? Do you have a deathwish?" Charlie asked.

"No," Jenna laughed softly, "You knew I'd take a bullet for you."

"Not literally."

"You're my sister," she said as if her motives weren't obvious.

Charlie didn't argue as she peeled her hands off the wound and pressed a cloth to it, helping her sit on the ground.

Then they waited for help.


	5. Maria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 5: i'm a saint (love, friendship, support)
> 
> warnings: mentions of drug/alcohol abuse

"It's okay, you know that, right?"

"Is it?"

Maria watched as Rosa curled in on herself. It hurt her in ways she didn't have words for. She scooted closer, pulling Rosa to her chest. She was uncharacteristically young. It was jarring to remember she was only nineteen.

"It is," Maria said, "Stop thinking of it as a relapse, think of it as a lapse. Sixty days sober with one lapse. Healing isn't a linear process."

Rosa huffed, "I let everyone down."

"No, you didn't," Maria insisted, "We will always love you."

And she was determined to make her believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
